<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Wonderland by LegendaryFailure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311012">Winter Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFailure/pseuds/LegendaryFailure'>LegendaryFailure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFailure/pseuds/LegendaryFailure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Christmas on deck and Luffy gets motivated to build a snowman. His motivation? His navigator.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Nami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas. I literally got the motivation to write this solely because it is Christmas Day, sorry for the fic being so short</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How convenient.</p><p>It was Christmas, and it suddenly started to snow where the Straw Hat Pirates were currently sailing in the New World.</p><p>Their captain jumped for joy.</p><p>"IT'S A WHITE CHRISTMAS YAHOO!" Luffy yelled.</p><p>The rest of the crew took notice in Luffy's delight. All due except Sanji, who was preparing for a Christmas Feast. As the snow started to coat the Sunny in white, Usopp and Chopper started making snow angels.</p><p>"Oi Luffy! Join us!" Harked the long nosed sniper.</p><p>But Luffy did not answer as he noticed the orange haired navigator walk out of the galley in a pink hoodie, a red scarf, and gloves.</p><p>"It's snowing!" Nami clapped her hands in delight.</p><p>Luffy stared at her quietly from a distance.</p><p>"Hmmm." He brought his hand to his chin. Then snapped his fingers.</p><p>"I know what I want for Christmas!" Luffy exclaimed.</p><p>He crouched down on the deck and started to pile up snow, forming into a rollable ball, and pushed it around until it grew in size. He looked up and saw Nami sit at the swing set by the stairs. When the snowball got large enough, he hastefully moved to make another one, and rolled it around as well.</p><p>He grunted as he picked it up, placed the slightly smaller snowball onto the first one, then dashed towards the kitchen.</p><p>"Sanji!" The captain yelled at the cook.</p><p>"Dinner ain't ready yet, shithead!" The cook yelled in reflex.</p><p>"It's not about that! I need a carrot and something for snowman eyes!" Luffy said.</p><p>Sanji sighed and entered the code for the fridge, then turned and tossed Luffy a carrot.</p><p>"I still need eyes, and I don't think we have coal on the ship." Luffy said.</p><p>Sanji shrugged and shooed him out of the kitchen.</p><p>"That's all I can do, go find a replacement for the eyes, I need to get back to cooking." Sanji said as he booted his captain out of the kitchen.</p><p>Luffy groaned as he rubbed his behind and stared intently at the carrot in hand, then sighed.</p><p>Looking back down on deck, he saw his unfinished snowman by the mast, Chopper and Usopp flinging snow at each other, and Nami giggling into her gloves as she watched Chopper get hit in the face consecutively because of the skill of a sniper that was demonstrated.</p><p>An idea shortly came to mind but it was a risk to even think about it. He thought about using two of Nami's tangerines as eyes. He walked back to the garden and towards one of the trees. He reached his hand out to an orange fruit, but then hesitated.</p><p>Was this really gonna work out?</p><p>Would it backfire? Possibly. Thinking about it, he decided he didn't wanna take the chance of making Nami angry, when his plan was initially about her. He back peddled away from the tree and gripped the carrot he was still holding.</p><p>"What am I going to do?" Luffy brought his arms together in thought.</p><p>"Why don't you use some bullets, I'm sure Usopp or Franky wouldn't mind." </p><p>Luffy turned to see Robin sitting at one of the tables with the umbrella protecting her from the snow.</p><p>"Great idea! Thanks Robin!"</p><p>He then dashed off back to the deck, and opened the hatch down to Usopp's workshop, ignoring the curious stares of everyone else. He saw Usopp's bag of Pop Green pellets, and reached inside, pulling out  a variety of objects.</p><p>"That's it!" Two of the nine pellets pulled were actually "Lead Stars" Usopp called them. He closed his fist and hopped back onto deck.</p><p>He looked behind him and grinned.</p><p>"Nami! Come here!" He said as he smiled at her.</p><p>"Oh, alright." Nami got up slowly and started to walk towards him.</p><p>Luffy eagerly grabbed her hand, but still walked slowly to the mast, back to where he started.</p><p>He started to hum softly, and looked to his side at Nami.</p><p>"In the meadow we can build a snowman.<br/>
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown."</p><p>Walking up, he put the two eyes into place, then sunk the carrot below the eyes.</p><p>Nami tilted her head, then removed her scarf and put it around the snowman.</p><p>Luffy, still holding Nami's hand with his right, brought his left hand up, and removed his straw hat to place onto the snowman's head.</p><p>Nami smiled and sang softly in reprise of Luffy's prior.</p><p>"He'll say 'are you married?'<br/>
We'll say 'no man'<br/>
but you can do the job when you're in town"</p><p>Luffy looked to his right to look at Nami, but as he turned he saw that she was leaning in towards him.</p><p>She grabbed his shoulder with her free arm and pressed her lips into his. He was surprised at first, this being his first kiss and all and not knowing what to do, but he closed his eyes slowly and deepened the kiss with a gasp in response.</p><p>They pulled away and Nami smiled at him with a red face and winked at him.</p><p>"Merry Christmas Captain."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>